Before He Cheats
by nocturnalMusings
Summary: Sakura finds that Sasuke isn't as faithful as people think. So when she sees him at the karaoke bar, what will she do for revenge? Team 7Gaara centric, songfic.
1. Before He Cheats

This is my first songfic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You already know I'm not Kishimoto, so why bother?

**SONGFICSONGFICSONGFICSONGFIC **

Sakura couldn't think straight. Sasuke was her boyfriend for three years, and he does _this_ to her? Downing her sake in a gulp, she slammed down the shotglass like it was made of stone and not cheap glass. Naruto flinched. As the bartender and best friend, he probably shouldn't have told her about Sasuke and Ino. Then again, the bastard had it coming…

Speak of the devil.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing _

_With some beach-blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky…_

Sasuke entered, just a second after Sakura had left. He had Ino with him, and she was practically hanging all over him like an ill-fitting coat. They danced to the slow, mellow song on the radio, while Gaara, one of the patrons, sang to the lyrics on the karaoke machine. Naruto felt indignance at Sasuke entering the bar like that, just after his girlfriend of three years left.

_Right now, he's probably buyin' her _

_Some fruity little drink 'cause _

_she can't shoot whiskey…_

He bought Ino a mojito, and a sake for himself. Ino, who couldn't handle her sake to save her life, gratefully took the drink. And another. And yet another…

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, _

_Showin' her how to shoot a combo…._

_And he don't know…_

Sakura was a mess, slightly tipsy, but not too much so, when she noticed Sasuke's Hummer H2 in the parking lot. Smiling deviously, she flicked out her Ford pickup's key.

_I dug my key into the side of his _

_Pretty little souped-up four wheel drive…_

_Carved my name_

_Into his leather seat…_

She grabbed a baseball bat abandoned there by some children. Swinging it back, she let it crash through the headlights, and taillights. She then took a small knife and cut tiny gashes into the black rubber of the tires.

_I took a Louisville slugger _

_to both headlights…_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires…_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats…_

Sasuke was inside now, watching Ino getting steadily more drunk. She'd even managed to wrestle the microphone away from Gaara and start singing a really bad version of Shania Twain.

_Right now, she's probably singin' some _

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke…_

_Right now, she's probably sayin' "I'm drunk"… _

_And he's a thinking he's gonna get lucky…_

Sasuke excused himself to the restroom, helping himself to the assortment of colognes set out by Naruto. The guy's fashion sense sucked, but at least he had good taste…

_Right now,_

_He's probably dabbin' on three dollars worth _

_of that bathroom polo…_

_And he don't know…_

Ino was considerably drunker, swaying violently fore and aft. Sasuke came out and supported her enough to get her into a barstool, where she couldn't hurt herself. He paid, and took her out to his car.

_I might've saved a little trouble _

_For the next girl…_

_'cause the next time that he cheats_

_You know it won't be on me…_

"What happened to my car?!"

_Ohh…not on me…_

Sasuke stumbled out, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. Ino clutched the door frame for support. "Sasu-kun?"

_Cause I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive…_

_Carved my name into his leather seat…_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires…_

_Maybe next time he'll think _

_Before he cheats…_

Sasuke wrenched open the door. There was her name, written tidily and huge on the driver's and passenger's seat.

_Ohh…maybe next time he'll think _

_Before he cheats…_

Sasuke's face contorted in fury. Ino looked at him and passed out, still leaning from the door frame.

"Sakura…shit…"

_Ohh… Before he cheats…_

**SONGFICSONGFICSONGFICSONGFIC **

This is it! I rather enjoyed writing this… Maybe I should do another one…?

Read and review!


	2. Pretty In Punk

Wow…I'm actually continuing an oneshot…AWESOME! YOSH!!

Disclaimer: Not Kishimoto-san. Never had been, never shall, never owned Naruto.

**lineylineylineylineyline!**

_Walking off that stage tonight -  
I know what you're thinking, yeah  
He stands alone because he's high on himself  
But if you only knew..._

Gaara was about five seconds away from falling asleep when he heard a loud banging on the door. Yawning, he opened the door to come face to face with Sakura, his childhood friend. She looked half-drunk, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

_I was terrified and would you mind if I sat  
Next to you and watched you smile?  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me, _

"Saki-chan, why are you here?"

"Gaara, Sasuke cheated on me. I wrecked his car, and I need a place to stay. Can you help?"

Fully awake and alert, he let Sakura walk in and dragged her to the couch, where he sat beside her. She sniffled, and looked up at him. He couldn't help thinking how many times he'd done this before. Twelve? Seventeen? He couldn't remember the exact number. He'd seen this tear-stained, broken-hearted face before.

_Well, I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right...  
But that's none of my business is it?  
I'm not the way you think I am, no...  
I'm not the way you think I am, no..._

"I can't believe it…He said he loved me…we were going to get married…but then Ino…and Naruto told me…And then I just went up to the car…"

Gaara felt a twinge of guilt. He'd been the one to tell Sakura to say yes to Sasuke. He'd been the one to tell Naruto what Sasuke was doing. He'd been the one to do everything he could since they were kids to give her the best, to make sure she was always happy.

_The only girl who ever gave me the time was the  
One who only wanted five minutes of mine.  
Knocking boots in the back, how degrading  
Is that? I decline._

She sniffled again. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. He'd always done that before, whenever she broke up with a guy or they broke up with her. She hiccupped, and began drifting off to sleep.

_I'm so terrified and would you mind if I sat  
Next to you and watched you smile?  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me, well,_

"Saki-chan?"

_"Hmm?"_

Gaara stopped. Should he tell her? Was it the right time to tell her?

_I've seen your boyfriend and I don't think he treats you right...  
But that's none of my business is it?  
I'm not the way you think I am, no...  
I'm not the way you think I am, no..._

"He doesn't deserve a girl like you."

She looked up at him, half-asleep.

"Really?"

_I'm not the way you think I am, no...  
I'm not the way you think I am, no..._

"You deserve better."

_I'm not the way you think I am, no... (NO, NO, NO, NO)  
I'm not the way you think I am, no... (NO, NO, NO, NO)  
I'm not the way you think I am, no...  
I'm not the way you think I am, girl, girl._

**lineylineylineylineyline!**

Well, there it is! The second chapter in Before He Cheats. I'll have a few more, then I have got to work on The Devil's Child and The Artist and The Dancer.


	3. Stolen

New Chapter Alert! lol, Here's Sakura POV for ya'll!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...whatever...

Gaara: Just get it over with...

Me: Fine...(acts sarcastically cute) I don't own Naruto, Mr. Tanuki!

* * *

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes__  
__And catch the last weekend of the last week_  


Sakura awoke in Gaara's guest bedroom. Finding herself suddenly awake, she wandered to the kitchen, grabbing a clean glass and filling it with water. Kankuro's snores and Temari's deep breathing, and Gaara's silence, could be heard from the general direction of the rooms on the other side of the apartment.

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away _

Sakura relaxed, and felt herself wandering to thoughts of Gaara. He'd always done his best to get the best for her, and she found that there'd never been an instance where he wasn't there for her.

_You have stolen my heart, You have stolen my heart... _

She now became confused: _How exactly do I feel about Gaara?_

She shook her head. _That's silly. Why on earth would he want me? I'm nothing but Sasuke's sloppy seconds, and no one wants that._ She sighed, and pushed back her bangs.

_Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crush the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

_Maybe I'm still a little hammered from earlier_, she thought. Gaara's door then opened, revealing its occupant, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Saki-chan, are you alright?"

_You have stolen my heart, You have stolen my heart... _

"I'm fine, Gaara, just a little groggy."

"Here."

Gaara walked across the kitchen, and fixed some coffee. Once it was done, he poured in plenty of cream and sugar, just like she liked it.

"Now, tell Gaar-Gaar your troubles."

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

She giggled, and looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You used that old nickname I gave you when we were kids."

He looked at her, with a puzzled look on his face, which made her laugh even harder.

"What?"

"You look cute when you're confused."

_You have stolen...  
You have stolen my heart_

It was a good thing her eyes were closed, otherwise she would have seen him blush. Turning to look in his cup, he noticed that the coffee wasn't pure black, but a dark brown, much like his older brother's hair.

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

"Saki-chan?"

"Yeah, Gaar-Gaar?"

"What happened to us?"

It was Sakura's turn to be suprised. "What do you mean?"

Gaara looked at her again.

"We haven't sat and talked like this for a while. We used to do this all the time. What happened?"

Sakura looked in her cup, and sighed. _It's now or never..._

"Sakura?"

_You have stolen my...  
You have stolen my heart_

"Gaara, this is a complete shot in the dark, but hell, do you want to do something some time?"

* * *

Me: Wow, I love this song...

Gaara: Suprisingly, so do I...

Sakura: Read and review, plz!

All: (smiling and/or smirking) We'd appreciate it!


	4. Kiss Me

Yay!! There is more!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sixpence None the Richer, or Naruto.

* * *

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Sakura and Gaara left the house at eight, Sakura in a yellow sundress and Gaara in casual jeans and a t-shirt. The first place they went was the Pappadeux on Nindo and Third street. It was a beautiful night out, with the cicadas chirruping, the moon at its fullest. They ate and talked, catching up. Gaara had been accepted at a new firm as a graphic artist, and the two laughed as he retold the mishap he had involving a parody of a Andy Warhol and a Pepsi can.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

As the band came up with a partucularly jazzy number, Gaara took Sakura out of her seat, and they danced in the sparkling lights strung all around. They laughed as they swung around, Sakura giggling madly as Gaara almost tripped over his own feet.

"You may be a talented artist, but you still can't dance to save your life," she giggled as he picked himself up off the floor. He just smirked and went to the table, where she joined him. They sat in silence, and Sakura then said she'd like to go to her apartment to get her stuff so she could stay in Gaara's guest room.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

"I need to, I'm running out of clothes." Gaara just nodded his head. As he paid the check he held her hand and walked her to his car.

_So kiss me_

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	5. Face Down

Heys! Finally uploading on this one!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own...

* * *

Gaara drove her over to the apartment, and allowed her to get out. As he watched her walk away, he noticed for the first time how much she'd been shaken up by the news about Sasuke. _That bastard...Why did she put up with him?_

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

He had always noticed the heavy makeup when she first started going out with him...Gaara knew there was something wrong when she stopped talking to him like she used to.

Sasuke always was the jealous type.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

The first thing she'd noticed was that the door was unlocked. Nerves now on alert, she whirled around just as Sasuke slammed the door closed. Smiling sadistically, he flicked on the lightswitch.

"I thought you'd never come back..."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Sasuke's blows had never been this hard before. As he threw her against the kitchen table, she tried to fight back.

"Come on, Sakura," he purred dangerously. "You know I just hit harder when you do that."

He smacked her against the marble countertop, flung her into the cabnets, and dragged her by her hair down the passageway to the livingroom, where he bashed her head into the coffee table. Sakura saw the door mere feet away, but when she tried to make a break for it, Sasuke grabbed her and crashed her already battered body into the entertainment center.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. _

_She's taking too long,_ Gaara thought. With a minor groan from the seats, he got out of his truck and walked up the drive, skipped up the stairs two at a time, and fished the key from his pocket. that's when he heard the screams of pain.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture _

"STOP IT! PLEASE, JUST STOP!" Sobs were then heard as a man laughed and crashes ensued once again. With a feral growl, Gaara wrenched open the door.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Gaara's eyes met a horrifying sight. Sakura's mangled body was being dragged around the tiny space, Sasuke holding her by the forearm.

"Damn you, you fucking bastard."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

"Gaara, you stupid dumbass, she's mine! I can do whatever I want with her! Fuck off and let me do my duty to a thing not even worth mentioning."

"You fucking bastard..."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

"LET HER GO!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Stop trying to be the hero, kid. Or did you forget? She's my fiance. You can't do a thing about it, you worthless, godforsaken little runt."

Gaara frowned, then looked at Sasuke, bloodlust in his eyes. "I can."

Sasuke's smirk fell into a snarl. "What did you say?"

Gaara looked him full in the face.

"I can."

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again. _

Sakura didn't really understand what was happening. She faded in and out of the face down between her ex-fiance and her best friend. She only knew this:

_This is the last time I let him do this to me_... she told herself.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Gaara didn't look it, but he was a pretty strong guy. He swing a right hook into Sasuke's perfect jaw, almost breaking it. While Sasuke wiped the trickle of blood away, he looked up at Gaara, on the floor and still clutching Sakura.

"You little shit! What's your fucking problem?!"

Gaara, still angry, punched him in the nose and effectively knocked him out.

"Shut up."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Gaara got down and picked up Sakura, cradling her head in his arms. As he looked down at her, she began to stir.

"Gaara?"

He smiled at her. "It's okay now, Saki-chan. I'm here for you."

Gaara then heard the most suprising words of all.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."_

"I love you."

* * *

Ooh! This one's my best! I love this chapter! (mostly because Sasuke finally gets KO'd and shuts the feck up for once, but still...)

So review please!!! I'd apreciate it for all the work I've done!


	6. Hey There, Delilah

Update! Yays! Wow, and only a day after the last...

Disclaimer: Oh, you so wish...because this would be happening...

* * *

Gaara sat in the uncomfortable folding chair of the waiting room. It had been an hour since Sakura had been beaten up by Sasuke, and she was admitted into the hospital. So far she was still sedated and asleep, but Gaara knew that wasn't what was worrying him. It was the fact that she was hurt, and yet she still thought it important to say what she did.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

"Sakura!"

Gaara looked up to see Hinata and Naruto rushing into the room, Hinata flushed and gasping for breath.

"Where is she? What happened?"

"She's in the ER. Sasuke beat her pretty bad tonight."

"Sasuke was beating her?"

"Yeah. She tried to hide it, but I knew her, and she can't hide anything from me for long. She'd stopped hanging out with us because Sasuke told her to. He was always the jealous type, and now she's hurt."

"What happened to Sasuke-teme?"

"I punched him in the jaw, and again in the nose."

"Ouch."

Gaara got up as the doctor walked in. She whispered in his ear.

"Is it okay to see her?"

"Only one at a time."

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Gaara walked into her room, where he saw her in a hospital gown, breathing mask over her nose and mouth. She looked so pathetic lying there, it began to break his heart. He walked up next to her, and stroked her hair, as if he was comforting her through his touch.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

He couldn't handle it anymore. He bagan to sob. His tears fell on her face, cutting clean streaks in the blood on her cheeks, and getting soaked up by her bandages.

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

"Saki-chan...I love you too. believe me, though, he won't hurt you again."He kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise..."

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

"Gaara?"

"Sakura?"

He backed away as she sat up in bed.

"Gaara? Is that you?"

"Yes...are you okay?"

"I feel sore, but I think I'll be okay."

"He fractured your forearms, almost broke your neck, and cracked your skull." He sat down next to her. "I should have been there to help you."

He felt a soft hand wipe away a tear, and looked up to see her reaching to him. "Gaara, if you hadn't come when you did, I'd be dead right now. You came and helped, and I owe you my life for that." She kissed him full on the lips, and then broke away. "It made me love you, and seeing you here with me makes me love you more."

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

"I love you, Gaara."

"I love you too, Sakura."

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

They sat together all night, just them together and in love. If they'd been separated at that moment, then whoever did it would be bleeding quietly to death right now. It felt to them like the words of love and encouragement they gave to one another made the distant gorge Sasuke had carved between them shrink and disappear.

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you_

"When will you be graduating from med school?"

"Two more years."

"Heh, then that's when we'll get married.' Gaara got on one knee. In his hand, he held a ring. as Sakura looked at him, tears began streaming from her eyes.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

I'm officially in love with this song now...

REVIEW!


	7. Dedicated

Last Chappie! So sad!

Disclaimer: Do pigs fly? Do pandas drive Volvos?! (answer is no)

* * *

**Two years later...**

It was a week since Sakura had graduated, and it was time for her to walk down the aisle. She adjusted her dress, Kakashi, her favorite teacher and almost adopted-father led her to the door, where she viewed the guests, the priest, and at the right, her fiance, Gaara.

_You never let me down  
You always stuck around  
I know I upset you  
I know I upset you  
But I never meant to  
Cuz in you we trust  
You were always there for us_

She walked slowly down the aisle, Kakashi keeping time with her. she reached the end, where kakashi handed her off to Gaara, who gave a slight bow.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in marrage this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

_This song is dedicated to you  
For making us feel like we do  
I wanna thank you,  
Thank you_

"If there is anyone who objects to this couple being married here today, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

_I never meant to hurt you with lies  
But you saw the truth in my eyes  
It's not a problem,  
But it annoys me  
The dumb decisions I make I was carefree  
But somehow through all the stuff that you knew  
The ass that I am  
well I still care for you ..._

No one answered the summons. the priest went on.

"Very well. Haruno Sakura, do you take this man as your husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Very well. Sabaku Gaara, do you take this woman as your wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

_Bada-ba-  
Bada-ba-  
Bada-ba-  
Bada-ba-  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"By the power vested in me by the city of Konoha, I declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The chapel erupted in applause, whistles, and the crude comments coutesy of Kankuro, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji.

_This song is dedicated to you  
For making us feel like we do  
I wanna thank you,  
Thank you_

"Gaara?"

He looked up at his bride, respendant in her white dress. It was the reception, which was a smash hit (for those who got smashed). She was smiling, leaning against his shoulder.

"I can't believe it," she breathed. "We're married, and I'm finally free." She kissed her newly-made husband, and smiled as he grinned at her.

"I'm glad I could set you free. I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Gaara." She threw her arms around him, and they held each other.

"Thank you, Gaara."

_This song is dedicated to you  
For making us feel like we do  
I wanna thank you,  
Thank you_

"Thank you..."

* * *

I'm done! Finished two stories in one day. I might add a chapter later, just to see...

REVIEW!


End file.
